Strangers--Extraños
by Tsubasa Uchiha
Summary: No confiaban el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, después de que el avión en que viajaban sufriera un accidente y quedaran perdidos en los remotos confínes de un bosque en los Estados Unidos, aquellos extraños no tuvieron mas remedio que ayudarse. SasuNaru fanfic, Angst, Lemon. Beta Reader: Andrómeda Walker Nightray Cap.6 -Act. 8/05/2013
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaban todos muertos.

Todos, salvo él.

Estaba seguro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el impacto, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba encorvado, con la cabeza en el regazo. Podían haber sido segundos, minutos, años. El tiempo podía haberse detenido.  
El amasijo de metal retorcido se había estremecido interminablemente hasta que, por fin, había quedado inmóvil con un quejido ronco. Los arboles destrozados, víctimas inocentes del accidente, habían dejado de temblar, en aquel momento no se movía ni una hoja; reinaba una calma espantosa. No se oía ni un sonido.

Alzo la cabeza. Tenía el pelo y los hombros llenos de esquirlas de platico de lo que había sido la ventanilla contigua de su asiento. Agito la cabeza ligeramente y las esquirlas cayeron a su alrededor, produciendo un tintineo apenas perceptible en el silencio. Se obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente.  
Se le formo un grito en la garganta pero no pudo emitirlo. Se le había helado las cuerdas vocales, y sentía demasiado horror como para gritar. Aquello era una carnicería.  
Los dos pasajeros que había sentados frente a él, buenos amigos, por lo que había podido deducir de sus bromas constantes, habían muerto. Sus risas y sus chistes habían quedado silenciados para siempre. Uno de ellos había atravesado el cristal de la ventanilla con la cabeza. Él detecto aquel hecho, pero apenas miro la escena. Había un mar de sangre, volvió a cerrar los ojos y no los abrió hasta que hubo girado la cara.

Al otro lado del pasillo había otro hombre muerto con la cabeza apoyada contra el asiento, como si hubiera estado durmiendo cuando la avioneta cayó. El Solitario. Antes del despegue, él le había otorgado aquel nombre. Como el avión era pequeño, había unas normas muy estrictas acerca del peso.  
Mientras se pesaba tanto a los pasajeros como al equipaje antes de despegar, el Solitario se había mantenido apartado del grupo, con un talante hostil y de superioridad. Ninguno de los demás pasajeros había intentado trabar conversación con el debido a la antipatía que irradiaba. Su actitud lo había aislado, igual que a él le había aislado su notable sexo. Era el único doncel a bordo del vuelo.

Y en aquel momento, el único superviviente.

Miró hacia la cabina y se dio cuenta de que la parte delantera de la avioneta se había separado del resto del fuselaje como si fuera el corcho de una botella. Estaba a varios metros de distancia, y el piloto y el copiloto, ambos jóvenes y agradables, estaban muertos tambien.

Tragó la bilis que le había llenado la garganta.

Aquel copiloto fuerte y barbudo le había ayudado a subir al avión y había flirteado con él, diciéndole que casi nunca tenia donceles en su nave y que cuando los tenia, no parecían maniquís de moda.  
Los otros dos pasajeros, hermanos de mediana edad, aún estaban en sus asientos, con el cinturón abrochado.

Los había matado el tronco tronchado que había traspasado el fuselaje del avión como un abrelatas.

Su familia sentiría aquella tragedia doblemente.

Comenzó a llorar. El miedo y la desesperación se adueñaron de él. Tenía miedo de desmayarse. Tenía miedo de morir. Tenía miedo de sobrevivir.

Las muertes de sus compañeros de viajes habían sido rápidas e indoloras. Probablemente habían perdido la vida de un impacto. Mejor así. Su muerte, sin embargo, sería más larga, porque milagrosamente, estaba indemne. Moriría lentamente de sed, de hambre, de congelación.  
Se pregunto porque seguía con vida. La única explicación era que iba sentado en la última fila. Al contrario que le resto de los pasajeros, él había dejado a alguien en una cabaña del Great Bear Lake. Su despedida había sido interminable, así que había sido el último en llegar a la avioneta. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, salvo aquel ultimo.

Cuando el copiloto le había ayudado a subir, los ruidosos diálogos habían cesado de repente. Al ser el único doncel de todo el pasaje, se había sentido incomodo mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ocupar su lugar, inclinado a causa de la baja altura del techo.

Aquella avioneta que había salido desde una cabaña de pesca y caza del territorio noroeste de Canadá, era demasiado masculino. Él había intentado pasar desapercibido. Había ocupado su asiento sin decir nada y se había puesto a mirar por la ventanilla.

Solo una vez, justo antes del despegue, había vuelto la cabeza y, sin querer, había cruzado la mirada con la del hombre que iba al otro lado del pasillo. Él lo había mirado con tal desaprobación, que lo había hecho mirar hacia la ventanilla rápidamente.

Además de los pilotos, probablemente el había sido el primero en notar que comenzaba una tormenta. La lluvia torrencial, acompañada de una densa niebla, le había puesto nervioso. Pronto, las sacudidas del avión habían transformado la animada charla de los demás en comentarios nerviosos sobre el vuelo. Alguno agradeció, incluso, no estar en aquel momento en el lugar de los pilotos.

Los pilotos lo estaban pasando muy mal, y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que todos se dieran cuenta. Finalmente, los pasajeros quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en la cabina. La tensión dentro del aparato aumentó cuando los dos pilotos perdieron el contacto con la radio de la torre de control.

Ya no podían seguir guiándose con el instrumental de vuelo debido a que las indicaciones eran inexactas. Y a causa de las espesas nubes que estaban atravesando, no había vuelto a ver la tierra desde el despegue.

Cuando la avioneta entro en barrena y el piloto les gritó a los pasajeros que se precipitaban al vacio, todos tomaron aquella noticia con una resignación y una calma asombrosas.  
Él se había encogido y había apretado la cabeza contra las rodillas, cubriéndosela con las manos, sin dejar de rezar. Pareció una eternidad.

Nunca olvidaría el primer impacto, pese a estar preparado para sentirlo. No sabía porque se había salvado de una muerte instantánea, a menos que su tamaño, más pequeño que el de los hombres que viajaban en la avioneta, le hubiera permitido encajar entre su asiento y el delantero mejor que a los demás, y de aquel modo, hubiera sido capaz de amortiguar más el terrible golpe.  
Sin embargo, en aquellas circunstancias, no estaba muy seguro de que sobrevivir hubiera sido una suerte favorable. A la cabaña, situada al noroeste de Great Bear Lake, solo se podía llegar en avioneta; entre aquel punto y Yellowknife, su destino, había kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque. Solo Dios sabría cuanta distancia había recorrido la aeronave antes de caer. Las autoridades la buscarían durante meses sin poder encontrarla. Hasta que lo hicieran, si acaso daban con él, estaría solo.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se pusiera en acción casi con un impulso frenético. Comenzó a forcejear para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y se golpeo la cabeza con el asiento delantero. Por fin, consiguió bajar desde el asiento hasta el pasillo, y a gatas, se dirigió hacia el hueco del fuselaje.  
Evitando mirar los cuerpos, contempló el exterior desde el borde rasgado de metal. Había cesado la lluvia, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes bajas pesadas, plomizas, que estaban a punto de descargar nuevamente, se oían truenos frecuentes y amenazadores. No había viento y supuso que aquello era de agradecer; el viento podía causar mucho frio. Pero…si no había viento, ¿de dónde procedía aquel sonido quejumbroso?

Conteniendo la respiración, esperó.

¡Otra vez!

Volvió la cabeza y escuchó con atención. No era fácil oír nada sobre el sonido de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Hubo un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Miró hacia el nombre que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo, junto a su asiento. ¿Era solo su imaginación ansiosa, o había movido los parpados? Se acerco a él gateando y rezando.

-Oh, por Dios, que este vivo-murmuró con fervor.

Llego hasta su asiento y lo miro fijamente a la cara.

Parecía que continuaba en reposo. Los parpados no le temblaban, y ni el más mínimo gemido salía de entre sus labios. Le miro el torso, pero el hombre llevaba un grueso abrigo, así que era imposible saber si respiraba.

Le poso el dedo índice sobre la curva del labio, justo bajo los orificios de la nariz, y al sentir su respiración, emitió una exclamación.

-Gracias a Dios…

Entonces, comenzó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos con las manos en las mejillas.

-Despierte, señor. Por favor, despierte.

Él gimió, pero no abrió los ojos. Comprendió entonces, por intuición, que cuanto antes recuperara el conocimiento, mejor seria para aquel hombre. Además, necesitaba saber que no estaba muerto, y que no iba a morir, al menos, inmediatamente. Necesitaba saber que no estaba solo.

Pensando que quizá el aire puro le hiciera revivir, decidió sacarlo de la avioneta. No iba a ser fácil; probablemente, él pesaba 40 kilos más que el.

Cuando le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, el Solitario se inclino como peso muerto sobre él. Consiguió detener su caída con el hombro derecho y, medio arrastrándolo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida por el pasillo.

Aquel viaje de 3 metros le llevo una media hora. Al pasar junto a uno de los cuerpos, el brazo que colgaba sin vida se le enganchó. Tuvo que superar la repulsión y tocarlo para zafarse. Se mancho de sangre las manos. Estaba pegajosa. Gimoteo de horror, pero se mordió el tembloroso labio inferior y continuo tirando del hombre por el pasillo recorriéndolo centímetro a centímetro con una lentitud agonizante.

De repente, pensó en que, tuviera la lesión que tuviera, quizá le estuviera haciendo más daño que beneficio al moverlo. Sin embargo ya había llegado lejos, y no podía detenerse. Había decidido sacarlo, y aquello era lo que iba a hacer, aunque solo fuera para demostrarse que no estaba completamente desamparado.

Lo movió tanto como fue capaz. De vez en cuando, el emitía algún gruñido, pero aparte de aquello, no dio señal alguna de que fuera a recuperar el conocimiento. Se alejo de él momentáneamente, y atravesó las ramas de un pino.

El lado izquierdo del fuselaje se había desprendido del avión, así que todo sería cuestión de arrastrarlo por el ramaje. Rompió todas las ramas pequeñas que pudo antes de volver junto al hombre.  
Tardo más de cinco minutos en darle la vuelta para poder agarrarlo por debajo de los brazos. Después, de espaldas al estrecho túnel que había clareado, tiro de él. Las acículas de los pinos le arañaron la cara, y la corteza le raspó las manos, aunque afortunadamente, la ropa le protegió casi toda la piel.  
Mientras luchaba por avanzar, su respiración se hizo más fatigosa. Pensó en detenerse a descansar, pero temió que nunca podría conseguir la fuerza suficiente para comenzar de nuevo. Su carga haba comenzado a gemir constantemente. Sabía que debía de estar sufriendo mucho, pero no podía parar, o quizás el se sumiera más en la inconsciencia.

Por fin, noto el aire frio en las mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la última rama y salió a un claro. Siguió arrastrando al hombre hasta que el tambien estuvo libre de las ramas de los arboles. Exhausto, se dejo caer al suelo, y la cabeza del hombre cayó en su regazo.  
Apoyo las manos en la tierra y miro al cielo mientras recuperaba el aliento, pensando en lo bueno que era sentirse vivo. Tras unos instantes, miro al hombre, y vio por primera vez que tenía un terrible chichón en la sien derecha. Sin duda, por aquel golpe había perdido el conocimiento.

Le alzó los hombros con las manos, lo suficiente como para quitárselo del regazo, y se acerco a su costado gateando. Comenzó a desabrocharle el grueso abrigo mientras rogaba que no tuviera ninguna herida mortal. Descubrió, con alivio, que no tenía sangre en la chaqueta de franela de cazador que llevaba. Desde el cuello alto de su camiseta hasta las botas, ella no encontró ninguna hemorragia grave.

Con un largo suspiro de alivio, se inclino sobre él le dio ligeros golpes en las mejillas nuevamente. Supuso que tendría unos 27 años, aunque no se le daba bien calcular la edad de las personas. Tenía el pelo un poco largo, negro, liso y la piel blanca, casi como si nunca hubiese salido al sol. Su boca era de labios delgados.

Aquella cara no era la de alguien que trabajase al aire libre. Era un rostro muy bello. Tenía cierta dureza y una expresión distante que él tambien había sentido en su personalidad.  
Se pregunto con inseguridad que pensaría él cuando recuperara el sentido y se viera solo en el bosque con un doncel. No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo; unos momentos después, él abrió lentamente los ojos.

Eran de un color tan negro como la noche. Se fijo en él, volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. El joven quiso hablar, pero tuvo miedo y se mantuvo en silencio. El pelinegro emitió una vulgar imprecación y se estremeció, aunque atribuyo aquel lenguaje tan grosero al dolor que debía estar sintiendo. De nuevo, el azabache cerró los ojos, y espero varios segundo antes de abrirlos otra vez.

Entonces, dijo:

-Hemos tenido un accidente.

Su voz era ronca y muy masculina.

Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-No lo sé con seguridad. Quizá un hora.

Con un gesto de dolor se cubrió el chichón con una mano y se incorporó empujándose con la otra mano. El otro se aparto para que el moreno pudiera sentarse.

-¿Y los demás?

-Han muerto todos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Seguro? Eh…no. Creo que están muertos.

-¿Has comprobado si tenían pulso?

-No. No lo he comprobado-admitió el joven.

El moreno le clavo una mirada sentenciosa, pero aprovechó para mirarle mejor. El doncel aquel tenía el cabello rubio, los asustados ojos azules y la piel ligeramente bronceada; una boquita de manzana de labios carnosos y una respingada nariz.

Se apoyó en un árbol e intento mantenerse erguido y recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo…como te sientes?

-Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Uno de los rasgos de aquel hombre era que no usaba eufemismos.

-Quizá deberías tumbarte.

-Sin duda.

-¿Y bien?

El moreno lo miro sin apartarse la mano del chichón.

-¿Te ofreces voluntario para comprobar el pulso de los demás pasajeros?-le pregunto con , el ver el rubio palidecía, esbozo una sonrisa desdeñosa-. Eso pensé.

-Te he sacado del avión, ¿no?

-Si-respondió el azabache secamente-. Me has sacado.

El rubio no esperaba que lo besara para darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, pero una sencilla palabra de gratitud habría sido agradable.

-Eres un desagradecido…

-Ahórratelo.

Entonces, el ojiazul observo como el moreno se separaba del árbol y se encaminaba tambaleándose hacia el aparato destrozado, apartando las ramas de los arboles con mucha más fuerza de la que él hubiera podido reunir en un mes.

Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, con la tentación de echarse a llorar. Lo oyó moviéndose por la cabina. Cuando alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la avioneta, lo vio a través del desaparecido parabrisas de la cabina de tripulación. Estaba moviendo las manos, impertérrito, sobre los cuerpos de los pilotos.

Minutos después, se abrió camino por las ramas nuevamente y se acerco a él.

-Tenías razón. Han muerto.

¿Y que esperaba que le respondiera? ¿Qué ya lo sabía? El moreno dejó en el suelo un maletín de primero auxilios y se arrodillo a su lado. Sacó un frasco de aspirinas y se metió tres a la boca, y después se las trago sin necesidad de agua.

-Ven aquí-le ordenó después con rudeza. El rubio se inclino hacia delante y le entrego una linterna-. Ilumíname los ojos, uno por uno, y dime qué pasa.

El menor encendió la linterna y enfocó el haz de luz primero al ojo derecho, después al izquierdo.

-La pupila se contrae.

Él le quito la linterna y la apagó.

-Bien. No tengo conmoción cerebral. Solo un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Tu estas bien?

-Eso creo.

Él le miro con escepticismo, pero asintió.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto-le dijo el rubio, educadamente.

El soltó una carcajada seca.

-Naruto, ¿eh?

-Sí, Naruto-respondió él con tirantez.

-Era de esperar.

Aquel hombre carecía de educación.

-¿Y tú tienes nombre?

-Sí, tengo nombre. Uchiha Sasuke. Pero esto no es una fiesta, así que perdona que no me quite el sombrero y te haga una reverencia.

Para ser los únicos dos sobrevivientes de un accidente de aviación, aquel era un mal comienzo. En aquel momento, Naruto quería que le consolaran, que le dijeran que estaba vivo y que iba a continuar viviendo. Lo único que había recibido de él era un desprecio inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto con enfado-. Te comportas como si el accidente hubiera sido culpa mía.

-Quizá lo fuera.

El ojiazul dejo escapar un jadeo de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo? Yo no soy la culpable de que haya habido una tormenta.

-No, pero sino hubieras tenido una despedida tan emotiva con tu enamorado, quizás nos hubiéramos adelantado. ¿Por qué te marchaste antes que él? ¿Tuvieron una pelea de enamorados?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-masculló el ojiazul.

El moreno no se alteró.

-Y tu no tenías porque estar en un sitio como aquel-le dijo, mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza-, siendo el tipo de chico que eres.

-¿Y qué tipo de chico soy?

-Vamos a dejarlo. Digamos solo que tendría más oportunidades sin ti.

Después de decir aquello, se sacó un cuchillo de caza de la funda que llevaba en el cinturón. Naruto se preguntó si tendría intención de cortarle el cuello para librarse de la rémora que él suponía. En vez de eso, el moreno se volvió y comenzó a cortar las ramas más pequeñas del árbol para clarear un camino más accesible hacia el fuselaje.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que sacarlos.

-¿A los demás? ¿Por qué?

-A menos que quieras tenerlos por compañeros de alojamientos.

-¿Vas a enterrarlos?

-Esa es la idea. ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

No, por supuesto que no, así que no dijo nada.

Uchiha Sasuke se abrió paso a través del árbol hasta que solo quedaron las ramas más grandes. Resultaba más fácil pasar por encima de ellas o rodearlas.

Naruto lo ayudó, apartando las ramas a medida que él las cortaba.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí?-le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Por el momento, si.

Después de abrir el camino, entro al fuselaje y le hizo una señal para que el rubio entrara tambien.

-Tómalo por las botas, vamos.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia las personas de uno de los hombres muertos. No podía hacerlo. No había nada en su vida que la hubiera preparado para algo así. No podía hacer algo tan grotesco.  
Sin embargo, al mirar los ojos fríos e implacables de Uchiha Sasuke de nuevo, supo que él esperaba que lo hiciera sin ninguna discusión.

Uno por uno, fueron sacando los cuerpos de la avioneta. Sasuke hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Naruto le echó una mano cada vez que él se lo pedía, intentando distancia la mente de aquella tarea tan espeluznante.  
Naruto había perdido a su madre cuando era adolescente, y dos años antes, su hermano había muerto tambien. Sin embargo, en ambas ocasiones, los había visto cuando yacían en el féretro forrado de satén, iluminados con luz suave, con flores y música de órgano. La muerte le había parecido algo irreal. Ni siquiera los cuerpos de su madre y su hermano eran reales para ella, sino que eran replicas de la gente a la que había querido, maniquís creados a su imagen y semejanza por el encargado de la funeraria.

Aquellos cuerpos eran reales.

Mecánicamente, obedeció las órdenes que aquel tal Uchiha Sasuke le impartía sin emociones ni inflexión en el tono de voz. Naruto pensó que debía de ser un robot. No parecía que sintiera nada mientras arrastraba los cuerpos hacia el suelo. Cuando terminó, apilo piedras cobre ellos.

-¿No deberíamos decir algo?-preguntó Naruto, mientras miraban aquel bárbaro montón de piedras grises, que tenían por objeto proteger los cuerpos de los animales que se acercaban a devorarlos.

-¿Decir algo? ¿Qué?

-Un fragmento de las escrituras. Una oración.

El moreno se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras limpiaba la hoja del cuchillo.

-No sé ningún fragmento de las escrituras, y hace tiempo que olvide todas las oraciones.

Le dio la espalda a la tumba y volvió hacia el avión.  
Naruto susurro una plegaria apresurada antes de seguirlo. Lo que más temía era quedarse solo. Si perdía de vista a aquel hombre, quizá lo abandonara.  
Sin embargo, no era probable, al menos no por el momento. El estaba agotado, casi a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y descansas?-le sugirió el rubio.

Tambien se había quedado sin fuerzas hacia horas, y se mantenía en movimiento gracias a la adrenalina.

-Porque se va a hacer de noche rápidamente-respondió el azabache-. Tenemos que quitar los asientos de la avioneta para hacer sitio para tumbarnos. De lo contrario, tendrás que pasar la noche al aire libre por primera vez en tu vida-respondió con sarcasmo Sasuke mientras entraba en el fuselaje.  
Un momento después, Naruto oyó que emitía una violenta imprecación. Después salió de la avioneta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El extendió la mano. Estaba húmeda.

-Combustible.

-¿Combustible?

-Combustible inflamable-respondió el moreno con impaciencia-. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Con una sola chispa saldríamos disparados hasta China.

-Entonces, no haremos fuego.

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

-Cuando oscurezca, querrás tener una hoguera-dijo con desprecio-. Además, una chispa puede causarla cualquier cosa. Un trozo de metal arañando otro, y seremos historia.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Recogemos lo que podamos y nos vamos.

-Pensaba que sería mejor quedarse junto al avión. Los grupos de rescate buscaran la avioneta. ¿Cómo van a encontrarnos si nos alejamos?

-Si quieres quedarte, allá tú. Yo me voy. Pero será mejor que te advierta que no hay agua cerca de aquí. Lo primero que voy a hacer por la mañana es buscar agua.

Aquella actitud arrogante de sabelotodo era insufrible.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no hay agua?

-No hay ninguna huella de animal por aquí. Supongo que podrías sobrevivir con el agua de la lluvia durante el tiempo que dure, pero quien sabe cuánto será eso.

-Está bien. Iré contigo-dijo el aguazul finalmente, tragándose su orgullo. El moreno había comenzado a hacer un montón con las cosas que había recogido de la avioneta-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

El ojinegro le señalo con un gesto de cabeza el compartimiento del equipaje del avión.

-Busca por las maletas de todo el mundo. Toma todo lo que pueda resultarnos útil-le indico, y le entregó varias llaves diminutas, que evidentemente, había tomado de los cuerpos antes de enterrarlos.  
El rubio miro recelosamente las maletas. Algunas ya se habían abierto a causa del accidente. Las pertenencias de las víctimas estaban en el suelo.

-Eso sería violar su intimidad…las familias se sentirían…

El moreno se volvió hacia él con brusquedad.

-¿Quieres enfrentarte a la realidad?-le tomo por los hombros y lo agitó-. Mira a su alrededor. ¿Sabes cuantas posibilidades tenemos de salir vivos de esto? Yo te lo diré: ninguna. Pero antes de morir, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Es una costumbre que tengo.  
Entonces, inclino la cabeza hacia el ojiazul.

-Esto no es una excursión de domingo que haya salido mal. Esto es la supervivencia. Los buenos modales y la etiqueta no sirven. Si vienes conmigo, harás lo que yo te diga cuando te lo diga. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay tiempo para sentimientos. No llores por los que no han tenido la suerte de sobrevivir. Han muerto y ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Y ahora, mueve el trasero y haz lo que te he dicho.

Después lo empujó y comenzó a reunir las pieles que los cazadores llevaban a casa como trofeos. Había pieles de caribú, de lobo blanco, de castor y visón.  
Naruto, conteniendo las lagrimas de mortificación y de angustia que estaban a punto de derramársele, comenzó a registrar las maletas tal y como le había ordenado. Tenía ganas de golpearlo. Quería dejarse caer al suelo y llorar. Sin embargo, no iba a darle aquella satisfacción. Tampoco iba a proporcionarle una excusa para que lo dejara allí. Probablemente, el se aferraría a la más pequeña.  
Media hora después, el rubio apiló sus hallazgos junto a lo que había amontonado Sasuke. Pareció que él aprobaba su selección, que incluía dos botellas de licor. Naruto no supo identificarlo por el olor, pero a Sasuke no le importaba mucho. Aparentemente, disfruto del sorbo que tomo de una de las botellas. El rubio observo el movimiento de su nuez mientras tragaba. Tenía un cuello fuerte y níveo y una mandíbula cuadrada. Típico, pensó el rubio, de las mulas obstinadas.  
Sasuke tapo la botella y la dejo junto a las cerillas, el costurero de viaje y la ropa extra que el rubio había reunido.

Después dijo:

-Vamos. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ¿Sabes disparar?-le pregunto, tendiéndola un rifle de caza.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo temía-murmuró Sasuke-. Pero de todos modos, puedes llevarlo.

Entonces, le enganchó el pesado rife al hombro con la correa de cuero y él se colgó otro, seguramente el suyo, tambien del hombro. Después se metió una pistola en la cintura del pantalón y, al ver que el rubio lo miraba con cautela, le dijo:

-Es una pistola de bengalas. La encontré en la cabina. Mantén los oídos bien abiertos por si pasa cualquier avioneta de búsqueda. Y ahora, vamos.  
Naruto miro una última vez, con tristeza, hacia los restos de la avioneta, y después comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Su ancha espalda era un objetivo fácil de seguir. Se dio cuenta de que, con la mirada puesta entre sus clavículas, podía entrar en una especie de trance que le protegía del recuerdo de los cuerpos que habían dejado atrás. Quería sumirse en el olvido.

Siguió caminando, pero perdía energía a cada paso que daba. Parecía que se le acababan las fuerzas con alarmante rapidez. No sabía cuánto había avanzado, pero no podía ser mucho, y sin embargo, le temblaban las piernas de fatiga. Ya ni siquiera apartaba las ramas de su camino, sino que, con indiferencia, permitía que le sacudieran al pasar.  
La imagen de Sasuke se hizo borrosa ante él como si fuera un fantasma. Finalmente, se aferro a una de las ramas para intentar detener la caída.

-Sasuke...Sasuke…-susurró.

Aterrizó con dureza en el suelo, pero fue un alivio poderse quedar tumbado en el suelo, por muy frio y húmedo que estuviera. Era un lujo poder cerrar los ojos.  
Sasuke murmuro una maldición mientras se quitaba la mochila y dejaba que la correa del rifle se deslizara por su brazo hasta el suelo. Sin contemplación, lo giro hasta que estuvo tumbado bocarriba, y le abrió los parpados con los pulgares. Naruto lo miró, sin saber que estaba muy pálido. Tenía los labios amoratados de color grisáceo.

-Siento retrasarte…-dijo él, vagamente sorprendido de que su voz sonara tan débil-. Solo tengo que descansar unos minutos.

-Sí, sí, bien, Naruto…descansa-dijo el moreno, pero al mismo tiempo, le desabrochaba el corchete del cuello del abrigo-. ¿Te duele en alguna parte?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Sasuke le abrió el abrigo y metió las manos deslizo sobre su jersey y comenzó a palparle el abdomen. ¿Estaba bien aquello?, se pregunto el rubio en medio del aturdimiento.

-Quizás tengas una hemorragia interna y no lo sepamos.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para aclararle todo.

-¿Internamente?-pregunto el ojiazul con pánico, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-No lo sé. No… ¡quieto!

Con un movimiento repentino, él aparto completamente ambas solapas del abrigo largo de Naruto y tomo aire. Naruto se incorporo, apoyándose en los codos, para averiguar porque había fruncido el ceño de aquella manera.

Tenía la pernera del pantalón empapada en sangre. Tambien tenía calado el calcetín y la bota de montaña.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?-le pregunto él-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Consternado, Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas herido?

-No lo sabía-respondió el ojiazul débilmente.

Él saco el cuchillo de caza y le corto la tela del pantalón desde el bajo hacia arriba de un solo golpe, limpiamente, hasta la pernera elástica de su ropa interior.

Asustado, Naruto respiro profundamente.

Sasuke, mirándole la pierna, exhaló un suspiro de derrota.

-Demonios.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A Naruto comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza y tuvo nauseas. Pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-le dijo Sasuke. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a tumbarse de nuevo-. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando te hiciste esa herida? – le preguntó. Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y entonces el susurró:

-Debió de suceder cuando el avión cayó, no había sentido ningún dolor.-

-Estabas en estado de shock. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

Fue en aquel momento cuando Naruto fue consciente del dolor.

-No está muy mal-respondió. Y, al darse cuenta de que él lo estaba observando atentamente para saber si decía la verdad, insistió: -De verdad, no me siento mal. Pero he sangrado mucho, ¿no?-

-Sí- dijo él. Y, con una expresión grave, comenzó a rebuscar en el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Tengo que limpiarte la sangre para ver dónde está la herida.-

Sasuke abrió la mochila que el rubio llevaba y saco una camiseta de suave algodón para limpiar la sangre de la pierna. Naruto sintió la presión de sus manos, y casi nada más aparte de eso, mientras observaba el cielo a través de las ramas de los árboles.

Quizá se hubiera apresurado al dar las gracias a Dios por estar vivo. Cabía la posibilidad de que se desangrara allí mismo sin que Sasuke pudiese evitarlo. De hecho, posiblemente se alegrara de librarse de él.

Una suave imprecación lo sacó de su macabro ensimismamiento. Naruto alzó la cabeza y se miró la pierna herida. A lo largo de toda la espinilla corría un profundo corte, desde la rodilla hasta por encima del borde del calcetín.

Vio carne, musculo, sangre. Era repugnante, y no pudo evitar gemir.

-Túmbate, demonios.-

Débilmente, Naruto obedeció.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasarme eso sin que yo lo notara?-

-Probablemente, se abrió como la piel de un tomate a causa del impacto.-

-¿Puedes hacer algo?-

-Limpiar la herida con agua oxigenada.-

-¿Me va a doler?-

-Probablemente.-

Sin prestar atención a la mirada llena de miedo de Naruto, él comenzó a limpiar el corte con ligeros golpecitos, valiéndose de un trozo de camiseta de algodón y del peróxido. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, pero tenía el rostro contorsionado de angustia.

En realidad, la idea del agua oxigenada haciendo burbujas en medio de la herida era tan mala como el dolor.

-Respira por la boca si sientes ganas de vomitar-le indico el moreno- Casi he terminado.-

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que oyó el sonido de una tela rasgándose. Sasuke estaba haciendo vendas con otra camiseta. Le vendó la pantorrilla con fuerza para evitar que la herida siguiera abriéndose.

-Por ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con esto-dijo, más para sí que para el ojiazul. Después tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y le indicó:

- Levanta las caderas.-

El rubio obedeció, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces, Sasuke le corto la pernera alrededor del muslo.

-No puedes caminar así.-

-¡Si puedo!-exclamo Naruto frenéticamente.

Tenía miedo de que le dejara atrás. Sin embargo, el moreno se inclinó hacia él, lo tomo por los brazos y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-Quítate el abrigo y ponte esta chaqueta de esquiar.-

Sin discusión, el rubio dejo que el abrigo de piel se deslizara por los hombros. Con el hacha que había tomado de la cabina de la avioneta, Sasuke cortó tres ramas fuertes y las limpio.

En silencio, Naruto observo como formaba una hache, aunque el palo central era más alto de lo normal. El ojinegro ató las intersecciones con correas de cuero, que había tomado de las botas de los hombres a los que habían enterrado. Después, tomo el abrigo de piel y colocó cada una de las mangas sobre los palos más largos. Naruto se encogió cuando el corto la piel y el forro de satén e hizo un agujero al final de su precioso abrigo de piel de zorro.

Entonces, Sasuke lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?-

El trago saliva al darse cuenta de que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Nada. El abrigo era un regalo, eso es todo.-

Sasuke le observo unos segundos antes de hacer un agujero similar en el otro lado del abrigo. Entonces, paso los palos por los agujeros. El resultado fue unas parihuelas más que rudimentarias. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba impresionado con el ingenio y la habilidad de aquel hombre. Y muy aliviado por el hecho de que el moreno tuviera en mente abandonarlo ni deshacerse de él.

Sasuke puso una de las camillas en el suelo; después tomo a Naruto en brazos, lo deposito cuidadosamente sobre el abrigo de piel y lo tapó con más pieles.

-No vi ningún animal parecido a esto allí arriba-dijo el rubio, pasando la mano sobre una piel suave y corta.

-Umingmak.

-¿Cómo?

-Así llaman los inuit a los bueyes almizcleros. Significa que no lo maté yo, solo compré la piel. Es muy cálida-le explico Sasuke. Después de ajustarle la manta alrededor del cuerpo, añadió-: Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y permanecer tapado.

El moreno se incorporó y se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Al rozarse el chichón de la sien, hizo un gesto de dolor. Naruto habría tenido que quedarse una semana en cama su hubiera recibido un golpe como aquel; debía de estar causándole mucho dolor.

-Gracias, Sasuke-le dijo suavemente.

Él aludido se quedó inmóvil, lo miró, asintió rápidamente y después comenzó a recoger todas las cosas. Puso ambas mochilas sobre la parihuela, junto a los rifles.

-Sujétalo todo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hacia el sureste.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tarde o temprano, deberíamos dar con la civilización.-

-Ah-dijo el rubio. No quería moverse de allí porque sabía que el viaje iba a ser muy difícil.- ¿Puedo tomar una aspirina, por favor?-

Él saco el frasco, lo abrió y deposito dos aspirinas en la palma de la mano de Naruto.

-No podre tragarlas sin líquido.-

Sasuke emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

-Lo único que hay es brandy.-

-Brandy, por favor.-

Él le paso una de las botellas y lo observó. Naruto tomo un buen trago para tragarse las pastillas. Se atragantó y tosió. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero con dignidad y aplomo, le devolvió la botella y dijo:

-Gracias.-

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de sonreír.

-Puede que no tengas sentido común, pero tienes agallas, eso sí.-

Y aquello, pensó Naruto, era lo más parecido a un cumplido que iba a recibir de Uchiha Sasuke.  
Él tomo los extremos de las ramas y se los ajusto bajo los brazos, y después, comenzó a caminar arrastrando la camilla.

Después de haber avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, durante los cuales Naruto no pudo evitar que le chocaran los dientes con los golpes de su trasero sobre las piedras, se dio cuenta de que no iba a estar mucho mejor en aquella camilla de lo que hubiera estado caminando. Tenía que concentrarse para no deslizarse fuera de las pieles y sabía que tendría hematomas en los glúteos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, oscurecía y hacía más frio. Comenzó a caer nieve en forma de ligeros copos. Además la pierna le dolía cada vez más, pero habría estado dispuesto a morderse la lengua antes que quejarse.

Oía la respiración fatigosa de Sasuke. Para el moreno, las cosas tampoco eran fáciles. Si no fuera por él, habría podido recorrer el triple de distancia en el mismo tiempo.

De repente se hizo de noche, y se volvió peligroso continuar avanzando por aquel terreno tan accidentado.

Sasuke se detuvo en un claro y soltó la camilla.

-¿Qué tal estas?-

Naruto no quería pensar en el hambre, la sed y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo.

-Bien.-

-Sí, claro ¿Cómo estás de verdad?-insistió Sasuke.

Se arrodilló a su lado y apartó las pieles que lo cubrían. Naruto tenía el vendaje ensangrentado nuevamente. Rápidamente, el moreno volvió a taparlo- Será mejor que nos detengamos para pasar la noche. Ahora que se ha puesto el sol, no sé en qué dirección avanzamos.-

Él estaba mintiendo solo para que el rubio se sintiera mejor. Naruto sabía que habría continuado la marcha de no ser por él. Sin embargo, Sasuke rodeó el claro y junto hojas de pino. Después extendió las pieles encima del cúmulo y volvió por Naruto. Lo tomó en brazos y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre el lecho que había formado. Al tumbarse, el rubio suspiro de alivio. Sasuke lo tapó con pieles.

-Encenderé una hoguera. No será grande, porque no hay leña seca, pero será mejor que nada, y nos ayudará a mantener a raya los posibles visitantes.-

Naruto de estremeció y se puso las pieles sobre la cabeza, para protegerse del pensamiento de los animales salvajes y de la helada precipitación que continuaba espolvoreando el suelo.  
Sin embargo, el dolor de la pierna, cada vez más intenso, no le permitía dormitar. Se sintió cada vez más inquieto, hasta que finalmente, sacó la cabeza de entre las pieles.  
Sasuke había conseguido encender el fuego humeante, débil y lo había rodeado de piedras para impedir que se extendiera.

Sasuke lo miró. Se abrió una de las muchas cremalleras que tenía su abrigo, extrajo algo de un bolsillo y se lo lanzo. Naruto lo atrapo con una mano.

-¿Qué es?-

-Una barra de cereales.-

Al pensar en comida, a Naruto comenzó a rugirle el estómago. Rasgo el envoltorio para meterse toda la barra en la boca, pero antes de hacerlo, se contuvo…

-No…no tienes por qué compartirla conmigo-dijo con un hilillo de voz- Es tuya, y quizá la necesites más tarde.-

-No, no es mía. La encontré en el bolsillo del abrigo de otro.-

Pareció que el moreno disfrutaba brutalmente al decirle aquello, dándole a entender que, si la barrita de cereales fuera suya, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de compartirla con él.

Fuera cual fuera su intención, le había estropeado aquel momento. La barra le supo cómo serrín; Naruto mastico y trago mecánicamente, en parte por la sed. Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Sasuke dijo:

-Si no encontramos agua para mañana, tendremos problemas.-

-¿Y crees que la encontraremos?-

-No lo sé.-

El rubio se tendió entre las pieles pensativamente.

-¿Por qué crees que ocurrió el accidente?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que por una combinación de cosas.-

-¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?-

-No. Tendría una idea aproximada de no haber sido por la tormenta.-

-¿Crees que nos salimos del rumbo?-

-Sí, pero no sé cuánto.-

-¿Habías estado en el Great Bear Lake antes?-

-Una vez.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Hace varios años.-

-¿Cazas mucho?-

-Un poco.-

No era exactamente hablador, pero Naruto quería entablar conversación para distraerse del dolor de pierna.

-¿Crees que nos encontraran?-

-Quizá.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Qué te crees que soy, una enciclopedia?-le dijo él, desabridamente, y se puso en pie con brusquedad-. Deja de hacerme preguntas. No se las respuestas.-

-Solo quería saberlo-respondió Naruto, quejumbrosamente.

-Bueno, pues yo también. Pero no lo sé. Ya te he dicho que las posibilidades de que nos encuentren son remotas, porque el avión se había apartado de su rumbo. Y ahora, cállate.-

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Sasuke recorrió el claro en busca de ramas secas. Añadió unas cuentas a la hoguera y, después, se acercó al rubio.

-Deja que te vea la pierna.-

Sin miramientos, aparto las pieles, y con habilidad, fue cortando los nudos del vendaje ensangrentado con su cuchillo de caza.

-¿Te duele?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno, no es de extrañar-dijo él con el semblante grave, mirando la herida. Su expresión no era precisamente reconfortante.

Mientras el rubio sujetaba la linterna, él volvió a limpiarle el corte con agua oxigenada y le puso un vendaje limpio.  
Cuando terminó, el menor tenía los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados de mordérselos, pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer los vendajes tan bien?-

-En Vietnam-respondió él en un tono cortante, que indicaba que no quería más preguntas al respecto- Toma otras dos aspirinas-le dijo, y después, él mismo tomó otras dos. Sasuke no se había quejado, pero debía tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza-. Y bebe unos tragos más de brandy. Creo que por la mañana lo vas a necesitar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la pierna. Probablemente, mañana será el peor día. Después de eso, quizá empiece a mejorar.-

-¿Y si no mejora?-

Él no dijo nada. No era necesario.

Con las manos temblorosas, Naruto se llevó la botella de brandy a los labios y tomó unos cuantos sorbos. Las ramas de la hoguera habían prendido, y Sasuke añadió algo más de leña. Sin embargo, no proporcionaba suficiente calor como para que él se quitara el abrigo, cosa que hizo. Y para sorpresa de Naruto, también se quitó las botas, y le dijo a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo.  
Después hizo un fardo con los abrigos y las botas y lo metió al fondo de las pieles.

-¿Para qué es eso?-le pregunto Naruto. Ya tenía los pies helados.

-Si sudamos con las botas y comienza a hacer más frio, podemos congelarnos. Échate a un lado.-

Naruto lo miró con aprensión.

-¿Eh?-

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Sasuke se tendió a su lado, obligándolo a hacerle sitio bajo las pieles. Alarmado, el rubio exclamó:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Echarme a dormir. Si te callas, claro.-

-¿Aquí?-

-No había alojamiento con camas separadas.-

-Pero no puedes…-

-Relájate señorito… ¿Cómo era?-

-Uzumaki.-

-Sí, 'señorito Uzumaki'. El calor de nuestros cuerpos evitará que nos congelemos-sentencio Sasuke. Se acurrucó contra el ojiazul y les cubrió las cabezas con las pieles, formando un refugio muy efectivo -Ahora túmbate de costado.-

-Vete al demonio.-

-Mira, no quiero congelarme. Y tampoco tener que cavar otra tumba para enterrarte, as que haz lo que te he dicho. Ahora.-

Debía de haber sido oficial en Vietnam, pensó el rubio con sarcasmo mientras se tumbaba de costado. Él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron ajustados el uno al otro. Naruto apenas podía respirar.

-¿Esto es estrictamente necesario?-

-Sí.-

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio, así que no tienes que poner el brazo ahí.-

-Me sorprendes. Creía que te gustaría-dijo el moreno y le apretó la palma de la mano contra el estómago -Eres una verdadera monada ¿Acaso no esperas que todos los hombres se exciten cuando te ven?-

-Suéltame.-

-Con ese brillante cabello, de un color tan poco corriente.-

-¡Cállate!-

-Seguro que estás orgulloso de tu aspecto, y que los hombres y mujeres te encuentran irresistible. Ese copiloto, sí. Estaba salivando por ti. Casi tartamudeaba.-

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-

-Oh, sí, claro que sí. Debes de habértelo pasado muy bien, dejando asombrados a todos los hombres de la avioneta cuando subiste, con el abrigo de piel, con esas mejillas tan sonrosadas y esa boquita tan sexy.-

-¿Por qué estas estás haciendo esto?-le pregunto el rubio en un sollozo.

Sasuke masculló una maldición, y cuando habló de nuevo, su tono de voz no era de broma. Era de cansancio.

-Para que estés seguro de que no voy a aprovecharme de ti durante la noche. Los y las rubias nunca han sido de mi gusto. Además todavía tienes el cuerpo caliente de tu amante. Teniendo en cuenta esas cosas, tu virtud está a salvo conmigo.-

Naruto reprimió las lágrimas de humillación.

-Eres cruel y vulgar.-

Él se rio.

-Ahora hablas de un modo tan ofendido que no me siento tentado a aprovecharme de ti, así que no te preocupes. Duérmete ¿De acuerdo?-

El ojiazul tuvo que apretar los dientes para no responder a aquella grosería. Mantuvo el cuerpo rígido y puso una barrera entre ellos, aunque no física, si mental.  
Intento hacer caso omiso del calor corporal que desprendía Sasuke, que le traspasaba la ropa, y de su respiración, que le rozaba el cuello cada vez que exhalaba, y del poder oculto de sus muslos, que se adaptaba a su espalda.  
Poco a poco, y con la ayuda del brandy que había bebido, se relajo, finalmente, se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Fue su propio gemido lo que lo despertó. La pierna le latía dolorosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke tenía la voz ronca, pero Naruto no creía que fuera porque acabara de despertarse de un profundo sueño. Por instinto, supo que había estado tendido a su lado, despierto.

-Nada.-

-Dímelo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es la pierna?-

-Sí.-

-¿Te sangra de nuevo?-

-No, no creo. No la noto húmeda. Solo me duele.-

-Bebe algo más de alcohol.-

El moreno se incorporó y tomo la botella de brandy, que había metido en el refugio con ellos.

-Ya estoy atontado.-

-Bien. Entonces ha funcionado.-

Sasuke le coloco el cuello de la botella en los labios y la inclino hacia arriba. Naruto tuvo que beber, o se hubiera ahogado.

El potente licor hizo un camino de fuego hasta su estómago. Al menos, le hizo olvidarse unos segundos del dolor.

-Gracias.-

-Abre las piernas.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que abras las piernas.-

-¿Cuánto licor has bebido?-

-Hazlo.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que yo pueda meter la mía entre las tuyas.-

Sin darle ocasión de protestar nuevamente, él deslizo la mano entre sus muslos y le hizo elevar la pierna herida. Metió la rodilla entre las del rubio y, con suavidad, hizo que apoyara la pierna en las suyas.

-Así. Al mantenerla elevada, aligerarás la presión. Y además, evitaremos que te de un golpe sin querer durante la noche.-

Naruto se había quedado demasiado estupefacto como para quedarse dormido inmediatamente. Era muy consciente de la cercanía de ese hombre. Y había otra cosa que lo mantenía despierto: la culpabilidad.

-Sasuke ¿Conocías a alguno de los otros hombres?-

-¿De la avioneta? No.-

-Los hombres que iban en los dos asientos delanteros era hermanos.

Mientras estaban pesando nuestro equipaje, oí que hablaban de reunir a sus familias para Acción de Gracias.-

-No pienses en ello.-

-No puedo evitarlo.-

-Sí puedes.-

-No, no puedo. No puedo dejar de preguntarme porque estoy vivo. ¿Por qué se me ha permitido vivir a mí? No tiene sentido.-

-No tiene que tener sentido-respondió el azabache con amargura-. Las cosas son así. Había llegado su hora, eso es todo. Ya ha acabado todo. Tienes que olvidarlo.-

-No puedo.-

-Oblígate.-

-¿Es lo que has hecho tú?-

-Sí.-

Naruto se estremeció.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible con la vida de otros seres humanos?-

-Práctica.-

Aquella palabra afecto a Naruto como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Había sido pronunciada con crueldad, para hacer que se callara, y lo había conseguido.

Sin embargo, no consiguió que dejara de pensar. Se preguntó a cuantos compañeros habría visto morir en Vietnam1. ¿Docenas? ¿Cientos?

Él también tenía práctica enfrentándose a la muerte, pero no tanta como el moreno, aparentemente. No era algo que pudiera obviar, o descartar, con la mera fuerza de voluntad. Cuando pensaba en las personas que había perdido, sentía un profundo dolor.

-Mi madre murió de una apoplejía2-le dijo en voz baja-. Su muerte fue casi un alivio. Habría quedado gravemente discapacitada. Tuve una semana para prepararme. Pero la muerte de mi hermano fue repentina.-

Seguramente, Sasuke no tendría ganas de oír nada de aquello, pero quería hablar de ello.

-¿Un hermano?-

-Deidara. Murió en un accidente de tráfico hace dos años.-

-¿No tienes más familia?-

-Solo mi padre-contestó él, y tomo aire-. Era el hombre con el que estaba en la cabaña. Del que me estaba despidiendo. No era mi amante. Era mi padre.-

Espero una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Si el azabache no hubiera tenido tan tenso, habría pensado que por fin se había quedado dormido.

Finalmente, fue Sasuke quien interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Qué va a pensar tu padre cuando le informen del accidente?-

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-exclamo el rubio. Y en un acto reflejo, se aferró a la mano que el de cabellos negros tenía posada en su estómago-. No había pensado en eso.-

Se imaginaba la desesperación que sentiría su padre cuando supiera la noticia. Él había perdido a su esposa, y después a su hijo mayor. Y ahora también a su hijo menor. Quedaría devastado. Naruto no soportaba pensar en cómo iba a sufrir, y en la incertidumbre que sentiría al no saber que había sido de él. Esperaba que, tanto por sí mismo como por su padre, los rescataran pronto.

-Me pareció un hombre de los que mueven hilos-dijo Sasuke-. Perseguirá a las autoridades hasta que nos encuentren.-

-Tienes razón, mi padre no descansara hasta que sepa lo que me ha ocurrido.-

Naruto estaba seguro de ello. Su padre era un hombre poderoso, era dinámico, y tenía el talento y los medios para hacer las cosas. Su reputación y su fortuna moverían rápidamente todo el papeleo. El hecho de saber que no dejaría piedra que levantar para buscarlo le hizo sentir optimismo.

También se había quedado sorprendido al descubrir que Sasuke no era tan impermeable y tan encerrado en sí mismo como parecía. Antes de que subieran a la avioneta, él se había mantenido distante de los demás. No se había mezclado con nadie; sin embargo, parecía que había notado todo. Aparentemente, su compañero era un observador agudo de la naturaleza humana.

La naturaleza estaba burlándose de él en aquel momento. Mientras estaba hablando, Naruto noto nerviosamente el sexo del moreno contra su nalga. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó:

-¿Estas casado?-

-No.-

-¿Lo has estado?-

-No.-

-¿Tienes alguna relación seria?-

-Mira, yo tengo las relaciones sexuales que necesito ¿de acuerdo? Y sé porque de repente tiene tanta curiosidad. Créeme, yo también lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Me temo que las opciones que se me vienen a la cabeza nos avergonzarían a los dos.-

Naruto se ruborizó.

-Ojalá no hablaras así.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tan groseramente.-

-Acabas de salir de un alojamiento de caza ¿Acaso no has oído bromas picantes? ¿No has oído comentarios subidos de tono? Creía que ya estarías acostumbrado a este lenguaje.-

-Bueno, pues no lo estoy. Y, para tu información, solo fui a ese viaje de caza por mi padre. Yo no me lo he pasado muy bien.-

-¿Te obligo a ir?-

-Claro que no.-

-¿No te persuadió para que fueras, a cambio del abrigo de piel, quizá?-

-No-respondió con irritación-. El viaje fue mi idea. Yo se lo sugerí.-

-¿Y elegiste el Norte al azar? ¿Por qué no a Hawái? ¿O a St. Moritz? Se me ocurren otros miles de lugares donde tú hubieras encajado mejor.-

El suspiro de Naruto fue una admisión de que él lo había encasillado correctamente en aquel sentido. En una partida de caza mayor, el rubio estaba fuera de lugar.

-Mi padre y mi hermano siempre iban de caza juntos durante cuatro semanas al año. Era una tradición familiar-lleno de remordimientos, Naruto cerró los ojos-. Mi padre no había vuelto a cazar desde que murió Deidara. Pensé que le vendría bien este viaje. Yo fui el que insistió en que fuera. Como no estaba del todo convencido, le dije que yo lo acompañaría.-

De nuevo, Naruto espero algún tipo de comentario comprensivo, pero lo único que oyó fue un gruñido.

-Cállate ¿quieres? Estoy intentado dormir un poco.-

-Quieto, Naruto.-

La voz de su hermano resonó entre sus sueños. Estaban peleándose, como solo los hermanos pueden pelearse. Deidara y él se querían mucho. Desde que Naruto comenzó a caminar, habían sido amigos inseparables. Para disfrute de su padre y consternación de su madre, a menudo se habían enzarzado en combates ruidosos que siempre terminaban en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, la voz de Deidara no tenía un tono de diversión en aquel momento; lo agarro por las muñecas y se las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza.

-Quieto-le dijo, agitándolo ligeramente-. Vas a hacerte daño si sigues moviéndote así.

El rubio se despertó, pero al abrir los ojos, no fue la adorada cara de su hermano la que vio, sino la de aquel hombre. El Solitario. Estaba contento de que él estuviera, pero no era santo de su devoción. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Ah, sí, Sasuke…Sasuke algo. O algo Sasuke.

-Estate quieto-le ordenó él.

-Suéltame.-

-¿Estás bien?-

El rubio asintió.

-Sí. Por favor, suéltame.-

Entonces, él lo liberó. El rubio tomó aire profundamente y se estremeció. Al instante, comenzaron a castañearle los dientes. Sasuke frunció el ceño con preocupación. O con enfado; Naruto no supo a distinguirlo. O estaba enfadado, o preocupado.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre-le dijo él-. He salido de la cama para avivar el fuego. Estabas delirando, y comenzaste a llamar a gritos a un tal Deidara.-

-Mi hermano-dijo el rubio, temblando inconteniblemente, e intentó envolverse en una de las pieles.

Sasuke se acercó a él y le destapo la pierna. De nuevo, deshizo el vendaje y miro la herida abierta. Naruto lo miro a él.

Finalmente, se dirigió al ojiazul con seriedad.

-No quiero engañarte. Tiene mal aspecto. Se te ha infectado. Hay un frasco de antibióticos en el maletín de primeros auxilios. Estaba guardándolos por si ocurría esto, pero no sé si serán los adecuados para curar esta infección.-

Naruto intento humedecerse los labios, pero no los consiguió porque la fiebre le había resecado la boca.

-Podría gangrenárseme y causarme la muerte ¿no?-

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa forzada.

-Todavía no. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar eso.-

-¿Amputármela?-

-Dios, eres morboso, también. Lo que había pensado era limpiar todo el pus y coserte la herida.-

El ojiazul palideció.

-Eso suena morboso, también.-

-No tanto como cauterizarla. Lo cual también podría suceder-dijo él. Naruto se quedó completamente blanco. -Pero por el momento, vamos a darte unos cuantos puntos. Y no pongas esa cara de alivio. Va a dolerte mucho.-

Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Por muy extraño que fuera, y por muy desagradable que hubiera sido su comienzo, confiaba en él.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

Él asintió y se puso manos a los obra. Primero, saco una camisa de seda de la mochila de Naruto.

-Me alegra que hayas traído estas camisas tan fuera de lugar-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió temblorosamente ante aquella broma, mientras el moreno comenzaba a deshacer la prenda desde el cuello.

-Usaremos estos hilos para la sutura-le explicó, y señalo la botella de brandy con un gesto de la cabeza-. Será mejor que empieces a beber. Trágate una de estas pastillas de penicilina. No eres alérgico ¿verdad?, Bien-dijo ante la negativa de Naruto-. Bebe despacio, y no pares hasta que estés borracho. Pero no te lo bebas todo. Tendré que esterilizar los hilos y la herida con el resto.

El rubio no estaba lo suficientemente anestesiado cuando Sasuke se inclinó sobre su pierna. Aquel fue un proceso agonizante, que pareció eterno. Cuando, finalmente, él derramo brandy por toda la herida, Naruto gritó. Después de que le limpiara el corte con el cuchillo de caza, que también había esterilizado con el fuego, los puntos no le parecieron tan malos. El ojinegro usó una de las agujas de coser del pequeño costurero de viaje que Naruto había recogido de la avioneta. Limpio todos los hilos con el brandy y le cosió la herida para unir ambos bordes del corte.

Naruto lo miraba fijamente a la cejas. Pese al frío, el azabache tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Sasuke nunca aparto los ojos de su trabajo, salvo para mirar de vez en cuando a Naruto. Él era sensible a su dolor, incluso comprensivo. Tenía unas manos sorprendentemente tiernas para ser un hombre tan grande.

Finalmente, aquel punto entre las cejas de Sasuke comenzó a desenfocarse. Aunque él aún estaba tumbado, la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del dolor y el trauma, y los efectos del brandy. No quería perder el conocimiento, pero finalmente perdió la batalla y cerró los ojos.

Su último pensamiento fue que iba a ser una pena el hecho de que su padre nunca supiera lo valiente que había sido hasta el momento de su muerte.

-Bien-dijo Sasuke, sentándose en el suelo mientras se enjugaba el sudor de la frente-. No es bonito, pero creo que funcionará.-

Entonces miro al rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y optimismo.

Sin embargo, él ya no vio aquella sonrisa.

Estaba inconsciente.

◘ ◘ ◘  
Continuará...  
◘ ◘ ◘

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me merezco un review? ;w;

¡Nos vemos el capitulo 4!

Agradecimiento a mi hermosa Beta Reader *-*  
Andrómeda Walker Nightray:


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Estoy feliz con la respuesta que ha tenido este fic! Espero sigan apoyandome con sus comentarios. Arigato Goozaimasu! ^^

• • •

Capitulo 4

Cuando se despertó, se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido de seguir vivo, al principio, pensó que había anochecido, pero después alzo la cabeza y cuando la piel con que se cubría se le deslizo de la cabeza, percibió la luz del día. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, sin embargo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

Con miedo, espero a que el dolor de la pierna penetrara en su conciencia, pero no lo sintió. Estaba mareado por el brandy que había consumido, pero consiguió incorporarse. Le costó un gran esfuerzo apartarse las pieles de la pierna. Por un horrible momento, pensó que quizá no sintiera dolor porque, después de todo, Sasuke había tenido que amputársela.

Sin embargo, tenía la pierna intacta, envuelta en vendas blancas de algodón. No tenía manchas de sangre. Naruto se sintió mucho mejor.

El esfuerzo de sentarse, no obstante, lo había dejado exhausto, y cayó de nuevo entre las pieles, abrigándose con ellas hasta la barbilla. Tenía la piel caliente y seca, pero aun estaba helado. Tenía fiebre. Quizá debiera tomar otra aspirina, pero ¿Dónde estaban? Sasuke lo sabría. Él…

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Su letargo se desvaneció, y volvió a sentarse de nuevo. Frenéticamente, pasó la mirada por todo el claro. No había ni rastro de él. Se había ido, y se había llevado su rifle. El otro permanecía a su lado, a su alcance. El fuego aún tenía brasas encendidas e irradiaba calor.

Pero su protector lo había abandonado.

Intentando controlar la histeria, se dijo que estaba llegando a conclusiones precipitadas. Él no haría algo así, no, a menos que fuera un canalla. Sasuke Uchiha era duro, cínico, pero no carecía de sentimientos. Si así fuera, lo habría abandonado el día anterior.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Quizá solo hubiese permanecido con él lo suficiente para proporcionarle las condiciones necesarias para que sobreviviera, y se hubiera marchado para intentar salvarse a sí mismo. Era el que más condiciones tenia para conseguirlo, después de todo.

Bien, pues él moriría. Si no moría de fiebre, moriría de sed, o de frío. No tenia comida ni refugio.

¡No estaba dispuesto a rendirse!

De repente, se sintió furioso con él por haberse marchado y haberle dejado ahí. Le demostraría que Naruto Uzumaki no era un inútil ni un cobarde.

Lo primero que debía encontrar era comida y agua. Seguramente, más allá de los arboles que lo rodeaban al árbol habría animales y algún manantial. Para encontrarlo tenía que ponerse de pie. Le parecía una hazaña imposible, pero apretó los dientes para conseguirlo.

Estirándose todo lo que pudo, tomo uno de los troncos del fuego y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se apoyo en él y se alzó sobre una rodilla, manteniendo la pierna herida estirada ante él. Después se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, que formaba nubes de vapor ante su cara.

Repetidamente, intentó ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. Estaba muy débil y se sentía mareado. Maldito Uchiha Sasuke.

Hizo un esfuerzo final y apoyó todo el peso en la pierna izquierda; entonces, consiguió ponerse de pie, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos para mantener el equilibrio, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, emitió un grito de asombro. Sasuke estaba del otro lado del claro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-le gritó.

Dejo todo lo que llevaba en manos, incluyendo el rifle, y corrió hacia él. Lo tomo en brazos y, rápidamente, volvió a tenderlo en la camilla y lo tapó con las pieles.

-¿Qué querías hacer?-

-Encontrar…iba a buscar agua-respondió el rubio sin poder dejar de temblar.

El moreno soltó un juramento. Le puso la palma de la mano sobre la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-Estas tan frio que casi estas de color azul. No vuelvas a intentar hacer otra tontería, ¿entiendes? Mi trabajo es encontrar agua, y el tuyo es reposar. ¿Entendido?-

Continuó mascullando palabras malsonantes mientras se volvía a avivar el fuego. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a danzar ante ellos, atravesó el claro y recogió lo que había dejado caer: un conejo muerto y un termo que había rescatado del accidente. Lo destapó, vertió agua en el vaso de la tapa y se arrodilló junto a Naruto.

-Toma. Seguro que tienes la garganta seca e irritada. Pero no bebas demasiado deprisa.-

El rubio alzó las manos y se llevó el vaso a los labios agrietados. El agua estaba tan fría que le hizo daño en los dientes, pero no le importó. Tomó tres grandes tragos antes de que Sasuke le quitara la taza.

-He dicho que no bebas deprisa. Hay mucha agua.-

-¿Has encontrado un manantial?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Sí, hay un riachuelo a doscientos metros, por allí-respondió y le indicó la dirección con la cabeza-. Debe ser un afluente del Mackenzie.-

Entonces, Naruto miró el conejo, que estaba en el suelo, junto a la bota de Sasuke.

-¿Y le has disparado al conejo?-

-No, lo maté con una roca. No quería gastar balas a menos que fuera imprescindible. Voy a quitarle la piel y a cocinarlo. Podemos…oh, demonios ¿Qué te pasa?-

Naruto, para su consternación, estalló en sollozos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y, pese a que estaba deshidratada, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran entre los dedos.

-Mira, era él o nosotros-dijo Sasuke con inquietud-. Tenemos que comer. No puedes ser tan…-

-No es por el conejo-balbuceó el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Te duele la pierna?-

-Creía que...me había abandonado aquí. Que me habías dejado por la pierna. Y quizás deberías hacerlo. Te estoy retrasando. Seguro que habrías avanzando mucho más y estarías a salvo de no ser por mí.-

Naruto intentó seguir hablando entre hipos.

-En realidad, la pierna no es lo malo, sino que soy un desastre en este tipo de situaciones. Odio la vida al aire libre. Ni siquiera me gustaba ir de campamento cuando era pequeño. Tengo frio y miedo, y me siento culpable por quejarme cuando yo estoy vivo y todos los demás han muerto.-

Entonces, el rubio tuvo otro ataque de llanto que le sacudió el cuerpo. Sasuke exhalo un suspiro de resignación, se agachó junto a él y lo abrazó. Le tomo los hombros con sus enormes manos. La reacción inicial de Naruto fue ponerse tenso e intentar apartarse de él. Sin embargo, Sasuke no lo soltó, sino que lo apretó contra su torso. La promesa de consuelo era demasiado tentadora como para que Naruto pudiera resistirse. Se derrumbó contra su pecho y se agarró a su grueso abrigo de caza.

El moreno olía a una esencia limpia y fresca de pino, y a hojas húmedas. En aquel estado adormecido y débil, para Naruto él fue como un héroe del cuento de un niño. Poderoso. Fuerte. Fiero pero benévolo. Capaz de matar a cualquier dragón. El hecho de estar entre sus brazos le proporcionó la primera sensación de seguridad que había tenido desde el accidente.

Finalmente, Naruto se calmó. Sus lágrimas se secaron. No había excusa para que Sasuke siguiera abrazándolo, así que el rubio se apartó, avergonzado, con la cabeza hundida. Pareció que el ojinegro no quería soltarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto con la voz ronca.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-

-Será mejor que prepare el conejo. Túmbate.-

-Estoy cansado de estar tumbado.-

-Entonces, vuelve la cabeza. Quiero que puedas comer un poco, y me temo que no lo harás si me ves limpiar al animal.-

Él se llevo el conejo al extremo del claro, lo puso sobre una roca y comenzó a despellejarlo. Naruto apartó la mirada.

-Sobre eso es por lo que discutimos-dijo el rubio.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mi padre y yo. Él había matado un carnero. Era un animal precioso. Yo lo sentí por él, pero fingí que estaba entusiasmado por la pieza. Mi padre contrato a uno de los guías para que le quitara la piel en aquel mismo lugar. Y quiso supervisarlo para asegurarse de que el guía no le estropeara el trofeo-dijo el-. Yo no pude mirar. Me revolvía el estomago. Mi padre…creo que se disgusto. Le decepcioné.-

Sasuke se estaba limpiando las manos con un pañuelo que haba empapado con agua del termo.

-¿Por qué no podías soportar ver como despellejaban al animal?-

-No es solo eso. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Resultó que yo tenía muy buena puntería, pero era incapaz de dispararle a ningún animal. No me gustaba nada-afirmó, y después añadió suavemente, como para sí mismo-. No soy aficionado a este tipo de cosas, como lo era mi hermano, no soy un buen cazador.-

-¿Y tu padre esperaba que lo fueras?-

Sasuke había atravesado el conejo con un palo y lo había puesto sobre el fuego.

-Creo que sí.-

-Entonces era un ingenuo. Tú no estás equipado físicamente para ser cazador.-

Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo entero y se detuvo en su rostro. Naruto sintió calor y notó como se le endurecían los pezones.

Aquella reacción lo sorprendió enormemente. Por instinto, quiso cubrirse el pecho con las manos hasta que recuperaran la normalidad, pero él continuaba mirándolo, así que no pudo. No se atrevió a moverse en absoluto, porque temió que, si lo hacía, se rompería algo muy frágil, algo que no podría repararse. Cualquier movimiento imprudente sería desastroso e irrevocable.

Sasuke apartó la mirada y la fijo en el fuego. El momento pasó, pero no se hablaron durante un largo rato. Naruto cerró los ojos y fingió que se quedaba dormido, pero estuvo observándolo mientras el ojinegro trabajaba y organizaba lo que parecía una hoguera de campamento. Afiló el hacha con una piedra y comprobó el asado, dándole vueltas varias veces en el palo.

-¿Quieres comer ya?-le preguntó cuando la comida estaba lista.

-Eso es un eufemismo-respondió el rubio.

Sasuke lo ayudo a sentarse.

-Lleva enfriándose uno a dos minutos. Creo que debería estar listo.-

Sacó el conejo del palo, separó una de las patas del cuerpo y se la ofreció a Naruto. Él la tomo y se la llevó a la boca. Dio un bocado, masticó y tragó rápidamente.

-No tan deprisa-le advirtió el moreno-, o vomitarás.-

Naruto asintió y tomo otro bocado. Con un poco de sal, no habría estado tan mal.

-Hay restaurantes muy buenos en Los Ángeles que tienen conejo en el menú-dijo Naruto al cabo de un rato, tratando de entablar conversación.

-¿Vives en Los Ángeles?-

-Si, en Beverly Hills.-

Él lo observó a la luz del fuego.

-¿Eres actor o algo así?-

-No, no soy actor. Mi padre tiene una empresa inmobiliaria. Tiene sucursales por toda California y Japón. Yo trabajo para él.-

-¿Y se te da bien?-

-He tenido mucho éxito.-

-Es lo normal, siendo el hijo del jefe.-

-Yo trabajo mucho, señor Uchiha. El año pasado tuve el número más alto de ventas de toda la empresa.-

-Bravo.-

Molesto por el hecho de que él no se sintiera impresionado, le pregunto con malicia.

-¿Y a que te dedicas tú?-

-Tengo un rancho.-

-¿Con ganado?-

-Sí. Caballos principalmente.-

-¿Dónde?-

-En Roger Cap.-

-¿Dónde está eso?-

-En Sierra Nevada.-

-No había oído hablar de ese lugar.-

-No me extraña.-

-¿Y te ganas la vida solo con el rancho?-

-Me va bien.-

-¿Está cerca de Bishop? ¿Va la gente a esquiar allí?-

-Tenemos unas cuantas pistas. Son difíciles incluso para los buenos esquiadores. Personalmente, yo creo que algunas son de las más impresionantes de todo el continente.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar?-

-Es un secreto muy bien guardado, y queremos que siga siéndolo. No hacemos publicidad.-

-¿Por qué? Si se encarga de ello una buena constructora, pueden llevar a cabo un buen proyecto en Rogers Cap. Si tienen tan buenas pistas, podría convertirse en otro Aspen.-

-Que Dios no lo permita-murmuró el moreno-. Esa es la cuestión. No queremos ponerlo en el mapa. No queremos que nuestras montañas se llenen de viviendas de cemento, ni que nuestra pacifica comunidad se vea invadida por un montón de esquiadores maleducados y desconsiderados de Beverly Hills, que están más interesados en lucir sus modelitos de Rodeo Drive que en conservar el medio ambiente y el paisaje.-

-¿Y todo el mundo piensa del mismo modo en tu pueblo?-

-Afortunadamente, si, o no vivirían allí. Lo que más apreciamos es el paisaje y la tranquilidad.-

Naruto lanzó los huesos del conejo a la hoguera.

-Pareces un vestigio de los sesenta.-

-Lo soy.-

El rubio le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Acaso eras un hippy de los que defendían la armonía universal? ¿Participaste en las protestas contra la guerra?-

-No-respondió él secamente, y a Naruto se le borró la sonrisa de los labios-. Estaba impaciente por alistarme. Quería ir a la guerra. Era demasiado ignorante como para darme cuenta de que tendría que matar a gente, o que me matarían a mí. No había pensado en que podrían hacerme prisionero. Después de pasar siete meses en un agujero hediondo, me escape y volví a casa. Me recibieron como un héroe-dijo. Prácticamente, escupió aquella última frase. Después continuó con amargura-. Los chicos que había matado por una comida como la que acabamos de tener, así que a mí no me impresiona el glamour de Beverly Hill, señorito Uzumaki.-

Con aquello, dio por zanjada la conversación y se levanto bruscamente.

-Tengo que mirarte la pierna. Toma la linterna e ilumínate la mirada-le ordenó.

-Sin decir una palabra, naruto obedeció. El deshizo el vendaje y dejo a la vista la fila de puntos desiguales. Naruto lo miró, horrorizado, pero parecía que él estaba satisfecho con su obra.

-No hay ninguna señal de infección. La hinchazón ha desaparecido.-

-La cicatriz-susurró el rubio con la voz ronca.

El moreno lo miró.

-No podía hacer nada para evitar eso-respondió él con sequedad-. Alégrate de que no haya tenido que cauterizar la herida.-

-Me alegro.-

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Seguro que algún cirujano de Beverly Hills podrá arreglarte la cicatriz.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan detestable?-

-¿Y porque tienes que ser tú tan superficial?-replicó Sasuke y señaló con un dedo en dirección al accidente-. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de esos tipos a los que hemos dejado en la avioneta se hubiera conformado con una cicatriz como ésta.-

Por supuesto, él tenía razón; pero eso no hizo que a él le resultara más fácil aceptar aquella crítica, Naruto se sumió en un silencio malhumorado. El moreno volvió a rociarle la herida con agua oxigenada y a vendársela. Después le dio una píldora de penicilina y dos aspirinas. Naruto se las tomo con agua. No más brandy, gracias a Dios.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la embriaguez lo excitaba emocional y sexualmente. No quería pensar que Sasuke Uchiha fuera algo más que un miserable. Tenía un mal carácter; era un ogro con un gran resentimiento hacia el mundo. Sino dependiera de él para sobrevivir, no querría estar a su lado por nada del mundo.

Naruto ya se había acomodado bajo la pila de pieles cuando el moreno se deslizo junto a él y lo abrazó, igual que la noche anterior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí?-le pregunto de mal humor.

-No soy adivino.-

-No te he pedido que me digas cuando van a rescatarnos; me refería a esta cama. ¿No puedes hacer otro refugio de algún tipo? ¿Algo que nos permita movernos?-

-¿El alojamiento no es del gusto del joven?-

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Bah, olvídalo.-

Después de un momento, el ojinegro respondió.

-Hay unas rocas cerca del riachuelo, y una de ellas sobresale del terreno. Creo que allí podríamos hacer un vivaque. No será mucho, pero si será más cómodo que esto. Y estará más cerca del agua.-

-Yo te ayudaré-dijo él.

En realidad, Naruto le agradecía a Sasuke aquel refugio de pieles, y era consciente de que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior. Sin embargo, le resultaba desconcertante dormir tan cerca de él. Como Sasuke se había quitado el abrigo, al igual que la noche anterior, podía sentir con toda claridad su pecho musculoso contra la espalda, y suponía que él tambien sentía a la perfección su cuerpo.

Naruto no podía pensar en otra cosa, mientras el moreno encontraba un lugar cómodo para posar la mano, entre su pecho y su cintura. Incluso adaptó sus rodillas a las de él e hizo que elevara de nuevo la pierna herida. Naruto iba a preguntarle si aquello era necesario, pero como se sentía mucho mejor así, lo dejó pasar sin hacer ningún comentario.

• • •  
Continuará...  
• • •


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su valioso comentario! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :'D

Bueno, disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo y lo corto que puede resultar ser pero debido a problemas escolares (universidad absorbente) no habia podido escribir, pero aqui esta! Disfruten por favor ^^

•◘•◘•◘•

Capitulo 5

◘•◘•◘•◘

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Umh?-preguntó el rubio. Había notado la respiración de Sasuke en la oreja y se le había puesto la carne de gallina. Sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó más contra él.

-Despierta. Tenemos que levantarnos.-

-¿Levantarnos?-gruñó el ojiazul-. ¿Por qué? Vuelve a taparnos. Me estoy helando.-

-Eso es lo que ocurre. Estamos empapados. La fiebre ha remitido y has sudado mucho, si no nos levantamos y nos secamos, tenemos muchas posibilidades de sufrir congelación.-

Naruto despertó por completo y lo miró. Él estaba totalmente serio, apartando las pieles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Levántate y desnúdate-le ordenó él, que ya estaba desabotonando la camisa.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Hace muchísimo frio!-exclamó Naruto, y comenzó a taparse de nuevo. Sasuke tiró de las pieles.

-¡Quítate la ropa ahora mismo!-

Él se despojo de la camisa de franela y la colgó en el arbusto más cercano. Después se sacó el jersey de cuello alto por la cabeza y Naruto tuvo el primer atisbo del torso más bonito que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Tenía los músculos duros como rocas, y tensos bajo la piel. Tenía los pezones oscuros del frío y, sorpresivamente, no tenía nada de vello sobre la pálida piel.

Tenía el cuerpo tan en forma que el rubio pudo contarle las costillas. Su estomago era plano como una tabla.

-Vamos, Naruto. Si no lo haces tú, te desnudaré yo mismo.-

Aquella amenaza lo sacó del trance. Mecánicamente, se quitó el jersey. Debajo, llevaba un jersey más fino, tambien de cuello alto. Naruto se lo quitó mientras Sasuke seguía librándose de los pantalones vaqueros. En segundos, quedó completamente desnudo, su silueta perfecta se dibujaba contra las llamas. Estaba tan maravillosamente formado que, al observarlo, a Naruto se le cortó la respiración.

Sasuke colgó todas las prendas en los arbustos circundantes, y después tomó un par de calcetines de la mochila y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo rápidamente.

Después sacó ropa interior y se la puso, todo ello con una completa falta de pudor o de modestia.

Cuando se volvió hacia Naruto y se dio cuenta de que él no se había movido, frunció el ceño con enfado.

-Date prisa, Naruto. Hace mucho frio aquí afuera.-

El moreno tomó el jersey que el ojiazul se había quitado y lo colgó junto a su ropa. Mirándolo con ansiedad, el menor comenzó a temblar tan violentamente que no podía desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Vamos, deja que lo haga yo, o nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche.-

Sasuke se puso de rodillas, y con impaciencia, le apartó las manos. Después desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Se los quitó y los lanzó al arbusto más cercano.

Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil al ver algo que, con toda seguridad, no se esperaba. Naruto llevaba un fino jockstrap. Durante un tiempo, que al rubio le pareció una eternidad, se quedó mirándole, hasta que por fin murmuró con la voz ronca:

-Quítatelo.-

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-No.-

-Vamos, están mojados. Quítatelos.-

Sus miradas, tanto como sus voluntades, chocaron. Fue a causa del frío, tanto como por aquella mirada, por lo que Naruto se apresuró a quitarse la prenda mojada.

-Ahora sécate.-

El pelinegro le entregó un calcetín de algodón como el que había usado. Con la cabeza agachada, el rubio palpó con torpeza a su alrededor para encontrar la ropa interior que Sasuke le tendía. No le ofreció uno de sus calzoncillos largos porque le habrían rozado la herida. Así que le dio un jockstrap similar al que el ojiazul acababa de quitarse.

-Ahora, la parte de arriba.-

La pequeña camiseta que Naruto era tan reveladora como su ropa interior. La mañana que había salido de la cabaña, rumbo al mundo al civilizado, se había puesto ropa interior adecuada. Después de tener que llevar prendas térmicas durante varios dias, se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Bajó sus manos para tomar el borde de la camiseta, pero tenía los dedos entumecidos de frío y no era capaz de tomar la orilla. Murmurando maldiciones, Sasuke lo rodeó con los brazos y le levanto la camiseta, sacándola por su cabeza.

Sasuke tenía los labios apretados. Sólo se detuvo durante un segundo antes de comenzar a frotarle el cuerpo con el calcetín. Cuando terminó de secarle el sudor, le puso una camiseta térmica por la cabeza. Mientras el rubio estaba metiendo los brazos por las mangas, el moreno apartó la piel húmeda de la camilla y la reemplazó por otra.

-No será tan suave, pero está seca-dijo.

-Estará bien-afirmó Naruto con la voz ronca.

Finalmente, estuvieron resguardados de nuevo bajo las pieles. Naruto no se resistió cuando él lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente y le castañeaban los dientes. Sin embargo, después de pocos minutos comenzó a sentir de nuevo calor. Ambos estaban experimentando sensaciones caóticas por lo que acababan de ver. Sus mentes estaban llenas de impresiones eróticas.

Estar entre sus brazos vestido había sido excitante; sin embargo, estar entre sus brazos llevando solo ropa interior causo estragos en los sentidos de Naruto. Se le había pasado la fiebre, pero el cuerpo le ardía como un horno.

Notaba los muslos desnudos de Sasuke contra las piernas, y aquella era una sensación deliciosa.

El moreno tampoco era inmune a aquella proximidad obligada. Había hecho un esfuerzo al reemplazar las pieles y cambiarse de ropa tan rápidamente, pero aquel no era el único motivo de que tuviera la respiración acelerada.

Naruto notaba la prueba irrefutable de su excitación.

Por eso, susurró:

-No creo que necesite…eh…poner la pierna sobre las tuyas.-

Sasuke emitió un suave gemido.

-Ni hables de ello. Y, por el amor de dios, no te muevas-dijo él, con una evidente consternación.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué? No puedes evitar ser hermoso más de lo que yo puedo evitar ser un hombre con deseos sanos. Supongo que tendremos que tolerarnos el uno al otro.-

El ojiazul cumplió a la perfección su petición y no movió un musculo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, que ya tenía cerrados. Pero se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, quizá, él le había dicho que pensaba que era hermoso.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Lectores de mi kokoro…GOMENASAI! T_T últimamente ni tuve tiempo para escribir y además estuve un poco bloqueada pero aquí ando de nuevo :'D  
les traigo el 6° capitulo del fic, ¡que esto no se queda sin final! OwO

* * *

Capitulo 6

Aquello provocó un cambio en su relación.

La intimidad obligada que compartieron aquella noche no los acercó. En vez de eso, creo un abismo de inquietud entre ellos. Su conversación de la mañana siguiente fue entrecortada, y evitaron mirarse directamente el uno al otro, y sus movimientos eran torpes.

Taciturno y retraído, Sasuke le hizo unas muletas con un par de ramas, y Naruto se lo agradeció inmensamente. Le permitían moverse. Ya no tendría que continuar confinado a la camilla.

Cuando le dio las gracias, el moreno se limitó a asentir y, un minuto después, se marchó al riachuelo a buscar agua.

Mientras él estuvo ausente, el rubio aprovechó el tiempo para acostumbrarse a las muletas y aprender a caminar por el claro.

-¿Cómo tienes la pierna?-le preguntó Sasuke al volver.

-Muy bien. Me he limpiado con agua oxigenada y me he tomado otra píldora de antibiótico. Creo que se me va a curar.-

Bebieron del termo por turnos, y aquello pasó por el desayuno.

Después, Sasuke dijo:

-Será mejor que comencemos a organizar hoy el vivaque.-

Al despertarse, todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Aquella primera nevada era señal de que el invierno más crudo no tardaría en llegar. Era vital que tuvieran un refugio que usar hasta que los rescataran.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Corta esa chaqueta de ante en tiras-le dijo él.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cazadora de una de las víctimas del accidente mientras le tendía un cuchillo.

-Necesitaré muchas para atar los palos unos con otros. Mientras tú haces eso, yo iré a ver si tenemos algo de comer.-

El menor le miró sin comprender, y él se los explicó:

-Ayer puse unas cuantas trampas.-

Naruto lo miró con aprehensión.

-No irás lejos ¿verdad?-

-No demasiado lejos-respondió Sasuke, echándose el rifle al hombro mientras se metía en el bolsillo una caja de munición-. Volveré antes de que haya que avivar el fuego. Ten al alcance el cuchillo y el rifle, no he visto huellas de oso, pero nunca se sabe.-

Y con aquello, se dio la vuelta despareció entre los árboles.

Naruto se quedo allí de pie, apoyado en las muletas con el corazón acelerado de temor.

¿Osos?

Después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza para forzarse a reaccionar.

-No seas tonto-se dijo-. Solo te ha contado eso para asustarte.-

Entonces comenzó a rasgar con saña la cazadora de ante para intentar distraerse.

El estómago le rugía de hambre, y tuvo que beber agua varias veces para intentar aplacar el dolor. Sin embargo, el hecho de beber tanta agua provocó otro problema. Tuvo que levantarse nuevamente y, con ayuda de las muletas, buscó un sitio donde aliviarse.

Estaba en proceso de desabrocharse nuevamente el botón del pantalón cuando oyó un movimiento cercano.

Movió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde había oído el ruido y escuchó atentamente.

Nada.

-Seguramente habrá sido el viento-se dijo en voz alta-. O un pájaro. O Sasuke que vuelve. Si me está gastando una broma, no se lo perdonaré nunca.-

No hizo caso del siguiente ruido de matorrales, que fue más fuerte que el anterior, y se encaminó tan rápidamente como pudo hacia el campamento.

No estaba dispuesto a gimotear, así que apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras avanzaba.

Sin embargo, todo su valor se desvaneció cuando una forma se materializó de la nada entre los troncos de los árboles, bloqueándole el camino. Vio aquellos ojos saltones, y la cara velluda, con una expresión de lujuria, y de su garganta salió un grito de terror.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~* _SaSuNaRu_ ¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Sasuke tenía prisa por volver, pero decidió despellejar los dos conejos antes de hacerlo.

Se había dicho que no estaba poniendo a prueba la fortaleza de Naruto cuando había limpiado el otro animal en el claro, donde él pudiera verlo.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que había hecho. Perversamente, quería que el rubio se estremeciera, que se pusiera histérico, que mostrara debilidad.

Pero él no lo había hecho. Lo había soportado bien. Mucho mejor de lo que el mismo hubiera imaginado.

Sasuke echó a un lado las entrañas y comenzó a rascar la parte interior de las pieles. Más tarde, les resultarían útiles. Aquella piel era cálida, y siempre podía usarlas para hacerle a Naruto…Naruto. Otra vez. ¿Acaso sus pensamientos tenían que volver hacia ese rubio? ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en un par inseparable como Adán y Eva? ¿No podía pensar en uno sin pensar rápidamente en el otro?

Recordó lo primero que había pensado cuando había recuperado el conocimiento después del accidente. Había visto su rostro enmarcado por aquellos cabellos de color rubio brillante, y había maldecido en silencio.

Se había alegrado de estar vivo, pero no mucho. Había llegado a pensar que prefería estar muerto a tener que soportar a aquel mocoso frívolo, envuelto en pieles caras y bañado en perfume. Pensó que él no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, le había sorprendido. Pese a que la herida de la pierna debía causarle mucho dolor, no se había puesto a lloriquear. No le había dado la lata porque sintiera hambre y sed, o frio, o miedo. Había sido fuerte y aún no se había derrumbado. A menos que las cosas empeoraran demasiado, dudaba que lo hiciera.

Por supuesto, aquello le causaba otro problema: muy poca gente había merecido su admiración, y Naruto Uzumaki era una de aquellas personas, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo.

Además, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido en mitad de la nada con un tentador jovencito, y que quizás estuvieran solo y dependieran uno del otro durante una larga temporada.

Era un chico que parecía un sueño. Tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos espectacularmente azules y una voz que podría derretir la mantequilla. Aquello era lo que él pensaba cada vez que hablaba.

Era una broma cruel del destino, porque por mucha tentación que él mismo pudiera sentir, no iba a tocarlo. Nunca. Ya había otro así. Los chicos como ese iban a la moda; no solo en el vestir, sino en todo.

Cuando había conocido a Gaara, estaba de moda enamorarse de un veterano, y él lo había querido hasta que había dejado de ser conveniente.

Si traspasaba la capa superficial de Naruto Uzumaki, encontraría a otro Gaara. Naruto solo le seguía el juego porque lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Era un bocado delicioso, pero por dentro, probablemente estaba tan podrido y era tan malo como Gaara.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Tenía que dejar de recordar lo suave que era su piel cuando por las noches apoyaba su mano en su cadera. Tenía que olvidar la forma de su trasero y el color del vello de su cuerpo.

Mientras avanzaba por el bosque de vuelta al campamento, dejó escapar un gruñido. En cuanto construyera aquel refugio, ya no tendrían que estar tan próximos el uno al otro. Él mantendría los ojos y las manos…

Un grito desgarrador hizo que se quedara inmóvil.

Si se hubiera topado con un muro invisible, no se habría detenido tan bruscamente. Cuando el siguiente grito de Naruto atravesó el silencio, él, instintivamente se metió en su papel de luchador de la jungla, con tanta facilidad como se cambiaban las marchas de un coche.

En silencio, se movió entre los árboles en dirección al grito, con el cuchillo en la mano.

* * *

N/A: Y allí estuvo! De nuevo, perdónenme por tardarme tanto T_T el 7 ya esta en el horno! :D  
hasta el capitulo 7! Ciao! OwO/


End file.
